Technical Excellence
by BretterThanYou
Summary: The beginning of the taking out of Evolution. Rating may change up.
1. YOU'RE WHAT!

DISCLAMER I OWN ALL CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.

CHAPTER 1. Your what!

"Riku your nuts." Alexis Orton, sister of Randy, was speaking over the phone to her boyfriend Riku Showron.

"Lexi don't you get it. I'm joining because I love to wrestle. Besides, it's what my grandpa would've wanted me to join the WWE." Riku replied, "I may be nuts but you loved to wrestle when I wrestled in my backyard federation."

"What are you implying Riku."

"Alexis come with me. I would appreciate it."

"Okay Riku I will."

They went to the airport to get tickets to Connecticut. The home of WWE Headquarters where they were to meet Vincent Kennedy McMahon. When they arrived however, someone else was there to see them.

"Riku, Alexis what the hell are you doing there." A voice said behind them.

Alexis turned to find herself face to face with Randy Orton.

"Randy, me and Riku are joining the WWE."

"YOU'RE WHAT!" He couldn't believe it.

''Keep your voice down or I'll tell Stacy you like her."

That shut Randy up.

"Does mom know." Randy asked quickly. Alexis nodded.

"Okay." Randy looked at Riku and nodded. "Tell me how it goes okay."

"Okay man" Riku replied and stuck out his hand which Randy shook.


	2. The Meeting

DISCLAMER I OWN ALL CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.

CHAPTER 2: THE MEETING

Riku and Alexis walked into Mr. McMahon's office. They shook hands with him.

"Riku. First i need a few clarifications for you though. First. Do you want to be face or heel. Second. Do you want a faction. And Third. do you want valet." Vince questioned Riku rapidly.

"Face. Yes if possible can Randy, Benoit, and Jericho be in it. And if it's okay can Alexis be my valet/on-screen romance." Riku replied hoping Vince would except all 3 choices he made.

"OK. Let's see if Orton, Benoit, and Jericho all accept being in your faction. Yes Alexis can be you valet. But we also need a name for you." He turned to his phone and dialed his assistants number. "Send Jericho Benoit and the two Ortons in please."

"How about Darkness. As my name."

"Ok. Is there any particular title you want to go for."

"How about the Tag."

"Perfect." There was a knock on the door and in walked Jericho Benoit and the two Ortons. Jericho and Benoit knew Riku from his training and knew he was a good wrestler but weren't expecting to be in a faction with him. The four accepted a faction to be called the Technical Excellence. Outside, Evolution HHH, Ric, Batista, Chris Masters, and Lita, Batista's on-screen romance (this is not based on the Kane-Lita thing.) HHH looked to his stable members, "Looks like there is a new faction in town." When Technical Excellence walked out they stared each other down. (Here's the feuds I have too.) HHH(world champ)-Orton, Ric(intercontinental Champ)-Benoit, Batista, Masters(tag champs) -Jericho, Darkness, Lita(womans champ)-Alexis. Vince walked outside after them and stared seeing these great feuds in the making.

The next night Vince called Darkness into his office to talk about his debut, "Darkness tonight you beat Muhammed Hassan and then Evolution storms the ring claiming you've taken their spotlight. Following a short beatdown by them on you they turn to Alexis. Then Technical Excellence storms the ring and then Evolution gets their asses handed to them. You get up and announce you guys as Technical Excellence. Oh. And in the storyline Orton is not happy about you going out with Alexis."


	3. Welcome to the Show

DISCLAIMER: I OWN THE PLOT AND CHARACTERS YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE.

CHAPTER 3: Welcome to the Show.

Randy Orton looked nervously around him. "Well Darkness welcome." Randy smiled.

"Thanks man."

Together they walked down the hall and exited on the right. Darkness smiled to Alexis when they arrived at the locker room. She nodded and they walked to the spot where they were told to wait. Hassan walked over and introduced himself and Daivari. Finally Hassan's music hit and he walked out. The lights then went out and the crowd heard the music they had been hearing off and on for the past week.

_It's not what I took from you_

_It's not what I stole._

_We are born like this_

_LIKE THIS_

Darkness stepped out to a mixed reaction. He reached the midway point on the ramp and fell to his knees he stuck he hands out (Bret Hart style) Then reached up with his fists. as fire went up the ramp and exploded. The crowd cheered at his pyro as he ran into the ring and took off his sunglasses and trenchcoat.

He and Hassan then traded punches for about 5 seconds. Riku started to get the upperhand and used left and rights to attack Hassan. Daivari got on the apron to distract the referee Alexis ran over and made him fall flat on his face. The ref then turned around to see Darkness hit his finisher (The Talon, which is an STO. For those of you who have not seen an STO, you grab them by their necks and dropp them back first.) and he counted with the ref 1...2...2 and a half... Kick out. Darkness hit a downward spiral (Hassan's finisher.)and pinned again. This time the ref got to two and...hesitated before counting the three.

Hassan got up yelled at some of the fans and continued out the back. Evolution came out as Triple H grabbed a mic. "Don't let that spot stealing son of a bitch out of there." The fans booed wildly as Evolution attacked Darkness and tied him into the ring ropes and turned to Alexis. She tried to run but ran right into Triple H. He pushed her into Masters who immediately applied the Masterlock. Then the following was announced into the PA.

TECHNICAL EXCELLENCE IS HERE.

This was immediately followed by Orton's music and Jericho, Benoit, and Orton filed out. and layed absolute waste to Evolution. Darkness got up and did an STO to Masters before grabbing the mic.

"Masters, I've been here one night and your already starting to piss me off. You and your pansy wife Batista have to cheat out your way out of every title defense well guess what... You and Batista can face Me and Jericho for your tag titles. Oh and just to make sure you don't cheat your way out of this one. It is a cage match."

"OH MY GOD." Joey Styles was ecstatic. "A cage match for the World Tag Titles." Raw came to a miraculous close with that line.

**THE FOLLOWING NIGHT**

Matt Showron was in his living room with his Wife, Melissa. Watching the television an ad came on sponsoring the WWE's upcoming PPV (Anarcky) which was coming to St. Louis on February the 23rd and Raw on the 24th. "Melissa look. We might go to Saviss two nights in a row." She nodded excitedly. The prospect of seeing Riku again was unbelievable. He had been sending them parts of his salary and in his last letter he announced that he was supposed to win the World Tag Titles on Raw. He also noted that this was unless Triple H exercised the fact that he and Vince were on the same page and screw Darkness and Jericho out of a title. She was often the first to open his letters and share them with his sister Mallory. They were next door neighbors with the Ortons who got Riku started in wrestling.

**FEBRUARY 23RD**

Darkness and Jericho World tag team Champions were walking through the hall with Alexis. Darkness had just been to GM Bret Hart's office after he had taken Bischoff's spot in the office.

**FLASHBACK (30 MINUTES AGO)**

"Hey Bret I need to talk to you about Technical Excellence and a couple new people who you've just signed from TNA. I want them in Technical Excellence and I want them tonight."

"Alright Darkness you'll open the show offering a spot in your stable and then things develop.''

**end flashback**

Darkness smiled as he and Alexis and Jericho chatted about their 6 man intergender match. When Darkness remembered that he and Alexis had a promo to do with Randy. They told Chris bye and rushed to the scene. Cameras were set up and there was production equipment everywhere. As the cameras started rolling Darkness and Alexis were talking and were about to kiss when Randy put his hand between their mouths.

''Go" he said to Alexis. She refused to move so he pushed her. "Now you..." he said to Darkness. "you and I have something to discuss. I'll tell you straight up. I don't like you messing with my sister. She is a precisous soul. You are a nasty goth (Darkness' Character) except you have feelings. I listen to you because I know what you can-"

"Then shut up. I'll be straight up with you. I don't like you. I haven't liked you since we met. See if and when and the key word is IF you win that title. It will be gone the next night. And it will be around MY Waist. You don't like me huh. Well I really don't give a crap. I want a match tomorrow. February 24th. In our hometown St. Louis Missouri. We're here tonight aren't we. Now me and Alexis have a match. So see you around... BITCH." He started to walk away but came back. "By the way. The man who said we have nothing to fear but fear itself. NEVER MET ME."

"CUT. Good job guys." The cameraman said as Riku and Randy exchanged good jobs and see you laters.

"The following contest is set for one fall and is for the World Tag Championship and the WWE Womans championship. The winner gets both titles. Introducing first at a combined weight of 580 pounds representing EVOLUTION Batista, Chris Masters, and Lita." The crowd booed as they entered the ring.

"And their opponents. At a combined weight of 519 pounds. Representing Technical Excellence. Darkness, Chris Jericho, and Alexis Orton." The crowd went beserk over the loud music. They entered the ring. This being a tornado style match everybody was in the ring at the same time. Darkness started off with Masters, Jericho with Batista, and Alexis with Lita. Darkness got the upperhand while the other two had problems. Darkness with a hammerlock which he turns into a headlock takedown. He quickly through Masters outside and Jericho managed to get Batista out leaving the two of them with Lita in the ring as she had disposed of Alexis pretty early. They double teamed her until Masters put Alexis in the Masterlock on the outside. Darkness heard her screaming. And he rand outside until he saw Masters lying on the ground holding his groin. He smiled before getting into the ring and laying waste to everybody and Alexis pinning Batista after Darkness did the Talon to him.


End file.
